


Chastity

by newbandnamethx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chastity Device, Consent Issues, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, and tc is a lil done, starscream drags his and megs weird kinks into the berth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbandnamethx/pseuds/newbandnamethx
Summary: Megatron locks Starscream's panels for a day as punishment and his trine gets to ride out the fallout
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Chastity

Starscream wobbled his way to his quarters, hoping above all hopes that his trinemates were already asleep. His wish was seemingly granted as he opened the door to a dark room and slid himself inside. Thundercracker was on one edge of the berth, Skywarp on the other and the gap left in between them was perfect for Starscream to slot himself into. 

He walked on shaky legs to the berth and allowed himself to wiggle into the comforting press between his two trinemates.

He tried to ignore the sensations coming from between his legs as he shifted restlessly, attempting not to wake the mecha on either side of him. This ultimately proved to be futile when Thundercracker cracked open an optic a moment later, murmuring a sleepy “Star?”

“Go back to sleep,” Starscream ordered, as he tried to still himself but couldn’t help the little twitch of his hips. He let out a shaky exvent of frustration.

“Is something wrong?” Thundercracker sleepily prodded, optics coming online and slowly brightening as Thundercracker came into more awareness. Next to him Skywarp also appeared to be waking up as Starscream felt large servos come around his front, tugging him closer to Skywarp, just as lips began to brush his audial.

“Hey Star,” Skywarp said in a husky tone that did things to Starscream’s array that he definitely didn’t need right now.

“Leave me alone,” Starscream hissed as he felt Skywarp press himself against his aft. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Aww come on Star, we haven’t done it in weeks and you smell like you’re ready to go. Skywarp’s servo tickled up the inside of his thigh and Starscream squirmed against him. Skywarp held him fast, digits dipping into his seam to find the override. He found it and a dull click sounded, but nothing popped.

“Huh?” Skywarp said dumbly. Starscream elbowed him off.

“I told you-,” he started, and oh he hated the way his vocalizer glitched and broke. 

“TC, something’s up with Star’s panels,” Skywarp called over to their trinemate who had been slowly rousing out of recharge throughout their struggle. 

“Warp,” Starscream hissed lowly, as he eyed their third trinemate who’s expression immediately shifted to one of concern. Thundercracker left no room for argument as he pushed Starscream onto his back, fingers probing over his panel, much to Starscream’s displeasure. His digits dipped into that seam, toying at the override while his other servo tried to coax open his panel.

“Stop, stop,” He hissed as torturous sparks of pleasure invaded his array at the contact, and Thundercracker pulled off as if he had been burned.

“Starscream what in the pit is wrong with your panels and why haven’t you gone to see a medic,” Thundercracker started and Starscreams sighed internally as he could see his trinemate riling himself up to pitch a fit.

“Megatron locked my panels,” Starscream finally mumbled out, self pity thick in his tone.

“What,” his two trinemates said incredulously, peering closer at him. Skywarp’s expression was one of intense amusement while Thundercracker looked about ready to bodily drag him to the medbay. Skywarp’s servo was back at his panel, trying to force it open, which brought tears of coolant to Starscream’s optics.

“Stop, I told you,” Starscream wheezed, servos scrabbling to push Skywarp’s off. He didn’t even want to mention the-.

“Star is there something in you?” Thundercracker said, and he didn’t like that, didn’t like at all how Thundercracker just knew.

“He-,” Starscream struggled to elaborate on how Megatron had held him down, teased him for ages, getting his valve slick and wet, making Starscream needy and desperate and then eased the false spike into him, rubbing his anterior node to help it slide in smoothly, letting Starscream’s valve clamp down on every ridge, murmuring things to work him up even further and then-

And then he had shut his panels and magnetized them with something telling him that he could come back tomorrow evening and have his panel unlocked or find a way to pry them open himself. Or he could cop out and take a real punishment, but as far as Starscream was concerned that wasn’t even a real choice. It would be deadly for his pride.

“He said if I waited a cycle without opening them he’d forgive me for,” Starscream chewed his lip distractedly as he slowly ground down on the sheets, the sensation temporarily easing the ache in his panels as his optics glazed over. He stifled a whine and a soft “please” before he realized what he was doing and tried to refocus his train of thought, his trine watching him intently.

“For blowing the mission,” he finished, shuddering as he remembered the low rumbling tone and the searing touch to his panels and how he’d been so charged up he’d been willing to suck Megatron’s spike as he near humped at his leg, trying to get stimulation to his valve even though he couldn't.

“Well we’ve gotten you to overload through your panels before,” Skywarp said, prowling towards Starscream. He got close enough and pulled him into a kiss, that left the other venting heavily.

“You’re going to overheat him Warp. Starscream are you alright with this, is this safe?” Thundercracker had his helm in his servos now, thumbs stroking at the sides of Starscream’s face as the trineleader tried to focus himself.

“I agreed to it, I can take it,” Starscream said, shaking his helm.

“Do you want us to touch you or will that make it worse?” Thundercracker asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Starscream said in a small voice, looking bereft. “I don’t think the charge will just go away on its own right now. I want to overload.”

Thundercracker nodded, irritation dimming a bit as he focused on tending to his trineleader’s needs “Stop us if it gets too much?”

Starscream nodded.

Thundercracker’s servos went to his wings in slow motions while Skywarp slowly bent himself down to lick at the seams of his interface panel. Between the two of them digits were working their way over his wings and into his joints, plucking at sensitive cabling, sending shocks of pleasure through his frame that ended up coiling down in his array.

Starscream is sure that if his panels had the ability to open he’d be enjoying this far more. But as for right now? It felt like he kept cresting a wave of need, but never fullyl getting over it. Skywarp paused a moment, deciding what to do next and Starscream sobbed audibly.

His trinemates froze, unsure of how to continue.

“My port,” he all but begged. “Use my aft.”

“Star are you sure?” Thundercracker said softly, servos stroking his sides in calming motions. The quivering in Starscream’s frame settled as some of his need died down to be a low rumble and as his processor cleared a little he thought.

“Yes, please Thundercracker, please,” Starscream begged, coolant trickling over out of his optics and onto the pillow he had mashed his face into. Hearing the p-word out of his trinemate’s mouth so many times in a night was beginning to get disconcerting. Thundercracker leaned in close and started to murmur to Starscream as he worked a single slicked digit into his aft.

One quickly became two. Starscream squirmed and had he not been so desperate for some sort of stimulation, he might’ve considered backing out. 

Thundercracker worked at him patiently and Starscream was beginning to regret not just letting Skywarp have his way with him, instead of his overcautious, overcorteous nanny of a trinemate.

“Thundercracker,” Starscream whined, but all he received was a soft hush as Thundercracker continued to stretch him. Just as Starscream’s patience was wearing thin and he was getting ready to push himself up, he felt soothing servos on his wings as the tip of something nudged his aft. Starscream’s breath hitched.

“Star is this really okay? We can always just get your panels open via an override or-,” Thundercracker stopped as Starscream stubbornly shook his helm.

“Want it this way,” he said and shifted himself back so that the tip of Thundercracker was pressed right against his port, and ground back on it, letting it catch. Thundercracker groaned gutterally before pushing in.

The itch of his valve didn’t exactly go away as Thundercracker pushed in, in fact it got a little worse. Starscream moaned a little, dry sob burbling up from his intake. 

“Shh, Star, it’s okay, I got you,” Thundercracker hushed him as he slowly began to frag him, dragging his spike in and out in slow thrusts.

The stretch was hot and uncomfortable but at least it took some of his attention from his valve. As the stretch grew wider and wider and it felt like he was being split too far, Starscream uttered out a, “Stop.”

Thundercracker froze, shivering as the hot wet heat around him clenched and loosened. His servos returned to Starscream’s wings, petting him idly as he waited.

“I can pull out if you need,” Thundercracker offered again.

“Frag that,” Starscream hissed, squirming to get a better angle. “Push in more.”

Thundercracker did, spending the next few minutes starting and stopping at Starscream’s request until finally he was hilted all the way in. Starscream groaned and panted under him, before reaching up to pull him into a kiss that quickly grew wet, sloppy and desperate.

“I don’t like this Star, I’m only helping you right now because I’m concerned,” Thundercracker murmured against his lips. “We’re talking about this later. At least tell me it was consensual.”

“Yes,” Starscream gritted out reluctantly. “Megatron doesn’t-. We… talked about it. Beforehand,” His wings twitched, betraying his embarrassment as well as the way he absolutely refused to make eye contact with either member of his trine.

“Mmm, and you couldn’t have done the same with us?” Thundercracker hummed disapprovingly.

Starscream looked like he was going to say something indignant when Thundercracker experimentally rolled his hips. Whatever he had to say was instead cut off with a groan.

“Just, hng, go already,” Starscream moaned, and to punctuate his point he pushed back on Thundercracker, stifling an unsavory noise as he felt Thundercracker’s spike nose at something that made him burn in a way that finally felt like something was scratching his raging itch of a desire.

Thundercracker, mercifully did start. Starscream found himself getting lost in sensation as dull warming sparks of pleasure radiated out from his groin and spread through the rest of his frame. It wasn’t long before Skywarp looked at the two of them a bit put out. His usual favorite avenues of joining in, either riding Starscream’s spike or taking his valve, were closed to him. Starscream looked at him impatiently, motioning him closer. Skywarp drew near and an impatient digit tapped his interface panel. Skywarp perked up and allowed his spike to pressurize.

“Get closer,” Starscream demanded, and with that Skywarp was clambering nearer to him, nearly hitting him in the face with his spike in his over eager excitement.

He let out a pleased little moan as Starscream was on him fast, turning his helm to take him down to the root, servo just under Skywarp’s wings urging him closer so he could take his spike deeper. It wasn’t long until he was sucking his spike like he was a starving mech. Which, in some ways, wasn’t far off from the truth. Skywarp couldn’t remember the last time Starscream had gone down on him with such enthusiasm

“So good, Star,” Skywarp panted out.

He tested the waters by putting a servo on the back of Starscream’s helm and giving a shallow thrust. When Starscream’s wings twitched agreeably and he gave a little appreciative hum, Skywarp took that as the go ahead to begin thrusting lightly, servo on the back of Starscream’s helm, guiding him down and back on his spike.

Meanwhile Thundercracker had picked up a firm, yet gentle pace, dragging himself in and out of Starscream who was near shivering with a confusing mix of need and pleasure. Parts of him still burned at being unattended to, but he could feel his charge rising steadily in ways it had refused to through his own desperate self servicing.

It was times like these he really loved the security of his trine.

It didn’t take long for Skywarp to overload in his intake, transfluid spilling down for him to rapidly swallow. The thrusts at his aft became harder and more insistent. Starscream looked down at his other trinemate to see his focused, intent expression, which only made the charge brewing in him spark higher.

Starscream let a bit of transfluid drool out his intake as he let out a stream of pleading and curses as he felt the rush of charge approach its peak. His valve was clenching down hungrily on the toy and how he wished he could just rub it on something, get some sort of friction, something, anything-

Thundercracker’s control seemed to break as he realized Skywarp had finished and Starscream’s peak was fast approaching. He grabbed Starscream’s twitching wings, hauling him up closer in his lap as Starscream wrapped his legs around Thundercracker’s waist, trying to meet his thrusts as best as he could. Thundercracker ground against him, firm and delicious and satisfying, leaving Starscream gasping.

All he had was what Thundercracker eagerly gave him, and at last, his charge spilled over and finally, finally, his panels became wetter, liquid oozing out of his seams as Thundercracker gave a last few final thrusts and then heat bloomed inside him.

Starscream felt himself go limp, feeling pleasantly hazy, optics offlining almost instantly, as he deferred his trinemate’s offers to clean up.Thundercracker eased out of him gently, and despite his refusal, he still found himself getting wiped at gently, before he felt both of his trine settle back down beside him.

The berth was sure to be nasty to wake up to in the morning, and he certainly needed a wash rack before his shift. But the insane itch that had been nagging at him all day had abated for now. Skywarp cuddled up to his side, servos coming around his middle dragging him closer.

Starscream was too tired to fight the lazy kisses that were pressed into the back of his neck, quickly falling into recharge.

The next morning Starscream rose up from the berth between his two trinemates and was confronted with the strut deep ache that had resulted from their vigorous activities the night before. He hoped Megatron wouldn’t notice the limp.

He tried his best to strut into the meeting looking unaffected. He took his seat next to his superior, Megatron barely throwing him a side glance as the meeting started. Starscream did his best to offer a few half-hearted jabs just to maintain his form.

However, as time went on, he felt the ache of his aft port and the stretch of his valve and unwanted thoughts of his night with his trine and his last little excursion with Megatron flashed before him. Starscream found himself heating up as he struggled to follow the contents of the meeting.

Megatron finished his briefing, allowing Soundwave to pick up with his reports. Out of the spotlight, Megatron finally spared his second more than a cursory glance. Inwardly, he had been smirking at the subtle unsteadiness that seemed to pervade Starscream this morning. He had been quieter and more distracted than usual, not unsurprisingly of course.

What was surprising, was the sight Megatron took in as he looked over.

Starscream’s expression was nothing short of desperate and pliant. Megatron had never seen his second look so out of it, even after a turbulent night in the berth. He found himself reluctant to look away as Starscream clearly remained lost in his own thoughts throughout the rest of the meeting. 

Megatron busied himself with a datapad where he pretended to tap out notes but really found himself staring at the same sentence repeated three times as the meeting droned on. Finally when the meeting cleared Starscream lingered in his seat, frame slumped forward, helm resting on his arms. At Megatron’s clearing of his intake, he snapped up, seemingly lucid.

“The meetings over?” He asked blearily.

“Yes, it seems so,” Megatron said in dry amusement.

“Are you going to unlock it,” Starscream, he thinks, is trying to be demanding. But his optics are unfocused, his intake is half open, and his wings are in a pleasantly submissive downcast. In short Starscream looks like he was ready to be in Megatron’s berth since the moment he came to the meeting this morning.

“Of course, a promise is a promise,” Megatron said with a gentle smile. “Though I doubt you hardly desire to be taken here?” 

Starscream seemed to seriously mull over the offer for a moment. Megatron just smirked as he rose from his seat.

A servo was offered to Starscream who slapped at it and wobbled to his own pedes. Dazed as he was a mech still had pride. Megatron just looked at him, bare amusement plain on his face before turning to lead the way back to his quarters.

When they arrived Starscream was quick to seat himself on the berth, flopping back and spreading his legs wide.

“Unlock it,” he demanded.

A warm servo came up to press at Starscream’s interface panel, rubbing it absentmindedly as Megatron’s other servo trailed down to his port.

He thumbed at Starscream’s loose aft port. “What have we here?”

“You didn’t say that I couldn’t interface, just that I couldn’t open my panels,” Starscream panted as he squirmed away from the touch. He knew he was just minutes away from having his panels unlocked a spike hilted deep in him, and that made him impatient and oversensitive.

Megatron pushed a whole digit inside. Starscream’s aft was still sloppy and wet from the night before, and he groaned a little at the intrusion. Starscream grunted, and kicked out at Megatron for the unwanted sensation. His pede hit home with a dull clank. Megatron barely seemed to notice, gaze intent.

“So who had the pleasure of taking you here first?” Megatron asked and if he wasn’t careful Starscream almost might assign the tone in his voice as jealousy.

“Trine,” Starscream murmured. “Unlatch my panels.”

“Mmm, I’ll have to pay them back for this,” Megatron muttered and Starscream was trying to figure out whether he meant that as a good thing or bad thing when his panels snapped open and a servo cupped him almost instantly. His valve felt tender and swollen, his node ached, along with nearly every other bit of cabling in that area.

But it was also so, so good. He had been wanting and finally he would be satiated. Starscream felt his valve clench in anticipation. Megatron however, ignored that area for the moment, digits skipping higher.

Rough fingers massaged at his spike housing and Starscream found himself groaning in relief as he felt himself pressurize into Megatron’s servo, which quickly gripped him. After so long unwillingly confined his spike simultaneously ached for contact and responded to touch like it was an attack. Megatron’s started a lax pace of long firm strokes that left him feeling achy and oversensitized.

Any groans or protests he tried to make were caught on Megatron’s lips pressing into his. Starscream whimpered into his mouth as Megatron’s servo grew slick. A servo pressed into his back, urging him up higher into Megatron’s lap, until his valve was dribbling on his interface panel, and the heat of said panel was warming his sensitive folds.

Starscream groaned and shifted a bit, grinding down, shifting the toy so that it pressed a little harder. Megatron’s servo and chassis grew slick with transfluid, his embarrassingly quick overload splattering on the both of them as Starscream sighed with relief.

“A little worked up today, aren’t we?” Megatron purred as he broke the kiss and thumbed over the oversensitive tip of Starscream’s spike.

“Your fault,” Starscream accused in a shaky tone, hissing softly as Megatron continued to play with him. He’d probably hit him normally, but his overload had been so pleasant, he just settled for lightly scratching him in retribution.

“Oh it is, I intend to take full responsibility,” Megatron murmured in his audial, as a thick finger traced around his node, easing a shudder out of him before working itself into his valve alongside the toy. It was a tight fit, but he had definitely known harsher stretches, and Megatron knew him well enough to go at a pace he could handle.

Starscream tried not to get overexcited as he felt Megatron work him over with his fingers, but the thing about Megatron’s fingers is that they were thick and warm, and he knew how to use them. Megatron brushed up against hyper sensitive nodes while he rolled his thumb over Starscream’s anterior node in slow, tight circles. Starscream shifted and squirmed a minute before servos came down to push at Megatron’s.

“I’m going to overload again if you don’t stop,” Starscream glared as Megatron looked at him smugly.

“I thought you wanted to overload?” Aft. He was being an enormous Aft.

“Not like this,” Starscream nearly whined as Megatron continued to rub his fingers inside him.

“Oh not like this? Then how would you like it?” Megatron asked, lips brushing Starscream’s audial as servos came up to push at his chassis. Megatron’s digit withdrew.

“Frag off,” Starscream snarled. The sound faded to a whimper as Megatron’s servo spread itself against his valve, massaging the folds and pushing the spike deeper. Slick wet noises sounded in the room as he felt lubrication sliding down his thighs.

“Feels good to be denied occasionally, doesn’t it?” Megatron asked him lowly, as a digit popped into his valve and hooked around the base of the toy, wiggling it loose. Starscream’s valve clenched on the toy needily as it was pulled free, the ridges rubbing his valve deliciously as it went.

Starscream was empty for the first time in the cycle and he wasn’t enjoying that. Before he could complain, a hot and heavy spike was sliding between his thighs, between his valve. 

“Do you want me to put it in?” Megatron purred softly.

“Of course I fragging want it in,” Starscream snapped. He had a low tolerance for teasing already, but today? It was nonexistent.

“That’s not how we ask nicely,” Megatron tutted, shifting Starscream closer to him so that his chassis was pressed against his. He liked to think he could feel the fluttery hum of Starscream’s spark through their proximity, but perhaps that was just his imagination.

“If you wanted nice- hnn,” Starscream stuttered as he felt the tip of Megatron’s spike tease his entrance before backing off. 

“You were saying?” Megatron asked smugly.

“I was saying,” Starscream repeated dumbly, trying to regain his train of thought.

“You were saying how much you want my spike,” Megatron finished for him as he nudged the head in a little deeper this time before pulling back.

“O-oh,” Starscream allowed his optics to shutter closed in pleasure. “That feels good.” His tone is so soft and pliant that Megatron can’t help but want to reward him a little. He pushes forward, his spike sinking in. The copious amounts of lubrication allow each ridge to press in unhindered.

The stretch is a pleasant burn, the friction rich and dizzying and good, and Starscream thinks he could overload again right there, squirming so that Megatron’s spike is brushing places he had been daydreaming about all cycle. Large servos come to steady his hips and Starscream whines, but Megatron cuts it off with a kiss, concealing a rumble of a chuckle. Starscream nips at his lip impatiently.

Once he is hilted, Megatron takes a minute to look at the seeker beneath him. Starscream’s intake is open, glossa hanging out as he pants, seemingly half aware of himself. HIs legs are spread wide and his valve looks sinful the way it’s stretched to accommodate his girth, thighs quaking as they slick with more lubricant that seems to keep dribbling out of him.

As Megatron pushed into him slowly, in and out in and out, the ridges on the underside of his spike rubbing deliciously against Starscream’s valve. Large servos came up to pet at his wings, the husky drag of their roughness sending sparks down to Starscream’s valve.

“Well? Was it worth the wait?” Megatron prompted as he rolled his hips, dragging a moan out of Starscream, who clutched at the berth for purchase. He was ungrounded, untethered, floating in a sea of blissful sensation. Starscream’s optics had gone offline some time ago and it seemed like whimpers and garbled pleas were the only response Megatron was going to get. 

Megatron smiled, but for once, there was nothing smug or cutting about it. Instead it was soft and indulgent as he reached down to thumb at Starscream’s node. He jerked and whimpered, not sure how he felt about having it played with after so many overloads but Megatron pressed on murmuring in his audial about how good he looked, how sweet he was being as his digits started to rub at his node and then roll it and finally lightly pinch it.

Starscream’s valve squeezed around the hard aching heat of his spike as he felt his overload start to bloom through his frame, his valve clamping down on Megatron’s spike. Starscream’s optics online as he stared up into his face, optics wide and startled as his servos clamped down around Megatron’s forearms.

Megatron looked down at him and took in the sight of Starscream blissed out and panting, coolant running down his cheeks, optics dazed. Starscream was roused from his reverie as a burst of hot transfluid filled his valve, Megatron pushing his thighs apart a little more so he could grind himself through the last of his orgasm.

Finally when he had finished, he slumped over onto him. Starscream couldn’t find it in himself to complain or try and shove him off. He was exhausted and hazily floating in a post orgasmic bliss. Plus a small part of him felt warm at the sensation of being pinned by such a large and formidable mech.

He’d loathe himself and Megatron both tomorrow, but for now he let his optics offline and drifted into recharge.

\---

Megatron was greeted with a knock on his suite door late the next evening. He had expected Soundwave with a field report to go over. He did not expect the testy looking Thundercracker he received instead. The mech was standing ramrod straight, wings held high, but twitching. If he knew Starscream’s wing language well enough, that was a blaring indicator for seeker irritation.

“Thundercracker, I trust all is well?” Megatron probed curiously. He was aware, vaguely of Starscream’s trinemates, Skywarp was loud and bombastic, high energy and chock full of mischievousness. Thundercracker… was quiet, but somehow, pits knows how, he often got Starscream to listen to him. 

“Sir,” Thundercracker acknowledged with a nod. “Permission to speak freely on a rather… personal matter?”

“Regarding?”

“My trinemate’s relationship with you.”

“Ah, come in then,” Megatron moved aside from the door to let Thundercracker pass in. He shut the door behind them and then gestured to Thundercracker, “Continue.”

He was in a weird spot with Starscream. They weren’t official, but they were something. Regardless of that, part of courting a seeker was courting their trine and treating them with a degree of respect. He’d picked this up over time as he grew to know Starscream and understand the weight his trine carried in influencing him. It was subtle, but well present.

“I’d like to request you refrain from letting your berthroom activities spill over into ours,” Thundercracker said bluntly. “What you two do is between you, but I don’t quite care for the flavor of distress you two inflict on each other. Nor for being the one to mitigate Starscream’s distress without the ability to safely relieve him of it should anything go wrong.”

Megatron was quiet a moment, mulling over the words before he responded, “Understandable. I will keep that in mind in the future.”

Thundercracker nodded curtly, “Thank you.” With a deep bow he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Euuuugh. I just wanted to get this idea out of my head. Ill continue on with other shit now lol.


End file.
